


Beautiful hair

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE3H LGBT Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FE LGBT Week, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Ferdinand, Edelgard and Hubert are supposed to have tea together, but Hubert's late.Meanwhile there's something Edelgard wants to try out. Who knows, maybe they'll be able to surprise Hubert like this.(Written for FE LGBT Week | Prompt: Together)





	Beautiful hair

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Ferdinand’s hair is beautiful and majestic, but it’s also very long – some would even say too long – and Ferdinand has to deal with his share of problems because of it.

\- You must really like it, don’t you? -, he’s been teased countless of times, despite the fact that he never let it grow out of vanity, but simply because he couldn’t find the time to cut it.

Now that the war is over however he’s found himself too attached to it, so he still wears it long. It definitely isn’t because of how much he likes it when certain people tread their fingers through it, how they stare at the long, beautiful locks, and especially not because of how it feels when it’s pulled during some specific situations…

That would be ridiculous.

The thought of stylizing it never came to mind, that’s why he finds himself so perplexed at Edelgard’s request.

\- You want to… braid it? -.

\- That is what I said -, Edelgard replies, - Though I suppose I could not be considered as good as Hubert… -.

Hubert who is suspiciously not present. The three of them were supposed to spend the afternoon drinking tea together – a rare moment of peace and quiet that they could get to spend together – but he’s late.

Ferdinand supposes he can’t really fault him: the poor man must be still stuck in a very boring meeting with some very annoying nobles.

\- It will be a nice surprise for him -, Edelgard continues, a slightly mischievous expression on her face. She looks so much younger like this, but Ferdinand finds himself preferring this to the heavy gaze she usually sports.

Realizing what she said, he blushes, looking away. What can he say, even after all this time he still gets easily flustered.

\- Come now, Edelgard, you must be exaggerating… -.

\- You underestimate how much he likes you -, is what her emperor, friend, lover, replies with, and Ferdinand is still adamant on not looking at her, knowing that if he does he’ll see a knowing smirk on her face.

His relationship with Hubert has been a sudden – but not at all unpleasant – surprise. Edelgard often jokes about how jealous she is of them, to which they immediately reply that she shouldn’t be, that they’re all tied by a deep bond and that there are no favorites – something Ferdinand still has to completely be convinced of because he simply can’t believe that someone like Edelgard and Hubert would open their hearts to someone like him.

Ferdinand lets out a sigh, knowing that Edelgard won’t stop bugging him if he says “no”; besides, he’s really curious to see what she can do – and whether Hubert will actually have a reaction to it or not.

\- All right then, Your Majesty. I therefore grant you permission to braid my hair -.

He should’ve expected that Edelgard would’ve been anything but delicate – after all it’s Hubert the one who does her hair, not herself – but it’s not so bad: even if he keeps saying that he’s not keeping it long for vanity, Ferdinand is still a noble and he knows his image must be impeccable, so he spends much time treating his hair.

The brush moves smoothly between his locks and at some point Ferdinand can even hear Edelgard hum a tune; this doesn’t fit the usual image of the Emperor, but it’s nice nonetheless.

\- You really have beautiful hair -, comes Edelgard’s voice, breaking the comfortable silence.

\- You will not get me flustered, I know what you are trying to do -, Ferdinand chuckles, but she can see how that compliment has lightened him up.

Sometimes he really acts like a puppy, but that exactly what she – and Hubert – need; their lives would be so gloomy without Ferdinand’s sunny presence.

He feels Edelgard gently brush his hair to the side and he shivers when she leans down to press her lips against his exposed neck.

\- I mean it -.

When Hubert makes his way back to the tea room he should’ve met Lady Edelgard and Ferdinand in, he’s positively _fuming_.

He should be used to this, nobles that act like they own the world, ignoring their Emperor’s words, but even his patience has a limit. At least he managed not to blast them off with magic – that would’ve been tragic but only because it would’ve led to a scandal, but to be honest he wouldn’t mind if they suddenly went missing under unknown circumstances.

The worst thing is that, because of them, he’s late to this much more important – and cherished – meeting.

He opens the door to the tea room then, words of apology already leaving his mouth, when he _freezes_.

\- Oh, hello, Hubert! -.

He notices immediately what is different about Ferdinand: his – beautiful and luscious – hair is tied up in a braid at the base on his neck, slightly on the left so that it can be seen even if facing him. The braid is twisted around, much similarly to how Edelgard likes it, but the pattern is a bit more irregular, sign that the person who did this might not be much of an expert, and yet… it has its charm.

It looks almost like a rose and Hubert can’t stop staring at it.

\- Um… earth to Hubert? -.

He shakes his head, finally snapping out of his thoughts. He stares at Ferdinand, then his gaze moves to Edelgard, at the smirk she’s sporting; it should irritate him with how smug it is, but he is in no condition to make that kind of thought. And then he’s back looking at Ferdinand.

\- Are you all right? -.

\- I… -.

_Come on, Hubert. Get a grip._

\- You look well -.

If he could, he would slap himself in the face. He should be better than this and he knows it; how many times did he have to control his emotions, to think rationally? Countless, and yet now he can’t even utter a couple of words.

Thankfully Ferdinand doesn’t look much better. He must be as flustered as Hubert at least.

Edelgard, on her part, seems only amused – but there’s a tingle of affection in her gaze that Hubert doesn’t miss, and he’s glad to see her like this.

\- So, shall we commence now? -, she asks, making her way already to the small adorned tea table, followed by Ferdinand.

They both turn to look at Hubert, who only now is beginning to come down from the shock.

\- Yes, we shall -.

He doesn’t know why these people of such incomparable beauty would even deign to look at someone like him, but it’s during moments like this and he realizes how lucky he is to have them in his life.

Yes, lucky indeed.


End file.
